Naruto 8: Madara Second Coming
.]] is a fan made Naruto: Shippūden film which was created on September 6th, 2014 and released on Naruto Fanon. Plot Exhausted beyond belief, the cold, battered, nude body of Sayuri Senju suddenly appeared within her bedroom, with the woman allowing herself to fall, body first, into the comfort of her own bed. Her body ached with level of pain she had never before witnessed, a result of prolonged usage of her very own Five Pillars technique. Moments earlier she had partaken in a gruesome death match with her very own father, Sannoto Senju. He had driven her past her own limits, challenged her in every way, shape and form. Clinging to her bed sheets, Sayuri carefully pulled them over her. The slightest bit of movement caused every muscle in her body to tear itself apart. She welcomed the pain, anything really, to get rid of the traumatic experience she had experienced prior to the birth of the battle. Almost entirely drained of her chakra, Sayuri had been forced into a state she never thought possible. Closing her eyes, she feared and awaited for the worst to come. Upon falling asleep, Sayuri was overtaken by darkness. She saw nothing but pitch black before her, around her, and within her. She was now entirely concealed, confined within the false world of lost dreams. A menacing laugh greeted her as she took her first step into the darkness. Peering down, she saw her own reflection. At first, the reflection portrayed her elegant facial structure and promising physique, but slowly, reverted itself into a more muscular, dominating structure. Before long, the reflection of Madara Uchiha stood in it's place, a devilish grin worn across his face as he looked up at Sayuri. He folded his body upward, before emerging from the darkness. As he rose to his feet, the dark world leaked into him, every ounce of black finding a new home within his body. The darkness was completely replaced by a new setting, a barren, rocky terrain, with nothing but a moon providing it's glitter to enlighten the area. It was the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it was only inhabited now, by Sayuri Senju and Madara Uchiha. As Madara moved his hand to the side of Sayuri's face, she noticed the unique pattern mirrored by the moon. It was red in color, with numerous tomoe, bearing a striking resemblance to the sharingan. She turned her attention towards the man who was cradling her face, oddly enough, finding comfort within his wretched face. He gazed into her eyes, his eye sockets bearing the sacred purple eye of the Sage of Six Paths. Her eyes mimicked his, with the exception of six black tomoe scattered within each eye. Looking down at her body, she found herself dressed in a pair of crimson colored ceremonial robes with her backside containing the legendary crest of the Uchiha Clan. Despite never having met this man before in her entire life, Sayuri felt closer to him then anyone ever in the world. She allowed herself to fall for him, resting her arms against his shoulders, and locking her fingers around his neck. His arms reached around her waist, pulling Sayuri closer towards him, so that their chests smashed amongst one another. A chair was suddenly created behind Madara, seemingly out of the thin air. He lowered himself, taking a seat, and moving the woman into his lap. Sayuri placed her thighs on either side of his body, before returning her body to it's previous position, with her chest against his. She stayed their against him for several seconds, closing her eyes. Believing to have slain her father, the last living member of her immediate family, Sayuri felt lost. She felt as though there was no one else left for her in the world, though in reality, the Genjutsu had made her forget about her own husband and children. Madara's appearance suddenly changed, bearing a striking resemblance to the Sage of Six Paths. Within the Infinite Tsukuyomi she was under his direct control, she no longer had a mind of her own. In reality, Madara had sprung together whatever was left of his chakra into the world on his death bed. The chakra was a form of the transcription seal, whose job was to restore his power someday. Having been used by the like of Zetsu to reconstruct his mother, Kaguya, Madara was forged a similar plan on his own. The chakra would later burrow it's way into Sayuri Senju, who lived with it deep inside her for the better part of her entire life. The seal required for every ounce of chakra within the body of it's victim to be depleted, in order to carry on Madara's message. A caster of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Madara's plan was comprised of first capturing Sayuri within it. A plan he never expected to work, atleast not so soon. With no more then 30 years removed from his downfall, he was moments away from being resurrected back into the real world. "You are my princess..." He whispered into her ear, before his face drifted forward. Tightening his hold around her waist, he brought her closer, nibbling gently on her neck. Sayuri closed her eyes, giving in to what felt like power to her. She swayed her body back and forth, subbing it against his. She followed her actions up with heaving grunts, before Madara captured her soft, pink lips in one gulp. The two began to kiss one another passionately. In reality, Madara was freeing her of her chakra, resorting to having to do it himself with the lack of no Shinju tree. A faint voice boomed through her inner subconsciousness, commanding her to rethink her actions. The voice belonged to her forefather, Hashirama Senju, better known as the co founder of Konohagakure, and long term rival of Madara Uchiha. "Sayuri!" He called, somehow knowing her name. "SAYURI!!!" He called out to her again. An event suddenly flustered through Sayuri's mind, clicking on all cylinders. She released herself from Madara's grip and leaped backward, landing several feet away from him and the chair. She then rose slowly to her feet, glaring in the direction of the man. Madara rose, as well, the devilish grin plastered once more across his face. He began to walk forward slowly, the laugh of a maniacal jester echoing from behind his teeth. "You are my disciple, whether you like it or not! The sole purpose of your existence was for me to revive myself!" He declared, taking to his battle stance. Sayuri returned his favor, by taking her own, unique fighting stance. The table had been set, it was time for the battle to begin. Their appearances reverted to their own original states, with Madara's taking the presence of his crimson, war torn era battle armor. He no longer appeared as the ten-tails jinchūriki, instead, his former self. Sayuri's outfit represented her most recent, and basic, Konohagakure shinobi attire, complete with a full body black suit and lime green flak jacket. Trivia